Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi
by oceklaine50
Summary: Blaine et Kurt vont à la piscine mais Kurt a peur car il ne sait pas nager et il n'a pas raconté à Blaine l'ampleur des dégâts du harcèlement au lycée. Mais ces réticences vont les faire se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.


Salut !

Voici un nouvel OS Klaine.

L'idée part d'une scène que ma cousine et moi ont vu pendant un film. Nous devions créer un OS dans lequel Kurt et Blaine se retrouvent dans une piscine et Kurt dit "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi". On devait juste incorporer ces deux éléments donc voilà la mienne. L'histoire de ma cousine est postée sur son compte Marine PentahoGleek.

Je tiens à la remercier pour m'avoir poussé à développer mes histoires et pour m'avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. On s'aide mutuellement puisque je l'aide à trouver une fin à plusieurs de ses fanfics =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi.<span>

POV Kurt

- Allez Kurt, viens à la piscine avec moi, j'ai envie d'y aller mais pas tout seul.

- Non Blaine je ne veux pas y aller, demande aux Warblers.

- Mais aucun ne peut venir puis je veux y aller avec toi, et puis il y a des structures gonflables Kurt! Des structures gonflables ! Me dit Blaine avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Je ne pouvais pas résister à ses yeux. Ils sont tellement beaux, de couleur noisette, alors imaginez si il vous regarde comme un petit chiot qui fait les yeux doux.

- D'accord tu as gagné je viens avec toi !

- Cool ! Il me sauta dans les bras puis se décala. Gêné, il rougit puis continua prépare toi je passe te prendre dans une heure, le temps d'aller prendre mes affaires chez moi.

- Ok à toute à l'heure alors.

Il sortit de chez moi puis je me dirigeai en traînant les pieds dans ma chambre. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec mon corps à cause de tous ces bleus infligés par Karofsky, il va être dégoûté et puis je ne sais pas nager. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté. Sûrement car je suis dingue de lui,__ et __je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, __enfin je m'en doute._ Je mis mon maillot de bain sur moi, un maillot noir et simple, puis pris un change dans mon sac. Je redescendis attendre Blaine dans le canapé devant "Les anges de la télé-réalité". Au bout de 20 minutes, j'entendis une voiture s'arrêter dans la cour, des pas marcher dans les cailloux puis Blaine frappa à la porte. Je me levai lentement puis partis lui ouvrir. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il me regarda bêtement avec un sourire si craquant.

- Alors Kurt tu es prêt, on y va ?

- Je prends mon sac et je te rejoins dans la voiture.

Je montai dans ma chambre prendre mon sac puis je me passai les mains sur le visage, _allez Kurt tout va bien se passer, ce n'est que Blaine_. _Justement ce n'est que Blaine, le garçon dont je suis amoureux depuis mon premier regard sur lui_. Il a des yeux tellement magnifiques et une voix extraordinaire, je me perdis dans mes pensées, pensées dirigées vers Blaine évidemment, quand j'entendis le klaxon de la voiture de Blaine. Je descendis donc en vitesse, fermai la porte puis entrai dans la voiture.

- Je sens que l'on va s'amuser, dit Blaine avec enthousiasme.

- Ouais super, dis-je, exaspéré.

Blaine sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Kurt tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment y aller ?

- Ouais, ouais. Ma voix me trompait, il pouvait bien voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Car je te connais Kurt, et là je peux voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

- Euh... bah... euh... Je ne voulais pas lui dire, c'est assez honteux.

- Kurt dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Puis je craquai. Je lui dis.

- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment nager ! Tu es content vas-y, moque-toi de moi. Je pensais qu'il allait éclater de rire mais non. C'est vraiment un ange tombé du ciel.

- Non Kurt je ne vais pas me moquer de toi cela arrive, si tu veux je vais t'apprendre.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Dis-je, étonné.

- Bien sûr Kurt. Répondit-il en me souriant.

- Merci Blaine. Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il me sourit puis je retournai ma tête vers l'autre côté. Ce que Blaine ignorait, c'est que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Mon torse est infligé d'hématomes, mais pas des petits. Il n'est même pas au courant pour mon harcèlement. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de lui dire. Et si il était dégoûté et que je le perds pour toujours, à cause d'une foutue piscine ? _Stop Kurt, Blaine n'est pas comme ça_, me dis-je a moi-même. La route se finit en silence. Lorsqu'on arriva sur le parking, Blaine se gara et descendis, je fis de même de mon côté, je mis mon sac sur mon épaule puis commençai à le suivre. J'essayai de trouver une excuse pour ne pas me baigner. Arriver à la caisse, je m'exclamai.

- Mince Blaine ! J'ai oublié mes sous ! **En espérant que ça va marcher pensai-je.**

- Pas grave Kurt, je vais te payer ta place.

_Eh merde cela n'avait pas marché, en même temps c'était un peu pathétique Kurt, me dis-je_. Donc Blaine me paya ma place, me donna mon badge puis partit vers les vestiaires. Je le suivis mais à reculons. Arrivé devant les cabines de vestiaire, une seule était libre, je regardai Blaine.

- Vas-y Blaine, je prendrais la prochaine de libre.

Il me regarda puis sourit.

- Tu as ton maillot de bain sur toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah, on a qu'à se mettre à deux dans la cabine.

- D'accord.

Même si je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je suivit Blaine dans la petite cabine étroite. Blaine commença à se déshabiller par le haut, moi le bas, il me donna un coup dans le ventre, sans le vouloir. Je suffoquai, puis me retournai pour ne pas qu'il voit la larme qui coula sur ma joue.

- Ça va Kurt, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je suis désolé.

- Non ça va Blaine. Dis-je doucement.

- Ok.

Je redoutais le moment où Blaine verrait mon corps meurtri de bleus. Blaine était devant moi en maillot de bain. Il attendait que je me décide à enlever mon tee-shirt. J'avais déjà deux, trois bleus visibles sur mes bras et mes jambes mais il n'avait pas vu.

- Kurt qu'est-ce que tu attends? Me demanda-t-il, doucement

- Rien, je... je... je crois que je ne me sens pas bien, je vais rentrer, désolé Blaine.

_Et voilà encore une fois j'assume pas, je suis un lâche ! _Je me retournai pour ranger mes affaires dans mon sac quand Blaine me prit par le bras, comme par hasard sur un bleu et me retourna de force face à lui. Je retins un gémissement de douleur. Il regarda mieux mes bras puis comprit.

- Kurt, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, dit-il en essayant de me rassurer, n'ait pas peur, je ne vais pas te juger, tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt.

- Tu vas être dégoûté, je ne préfère pas.

- Kurt, c'est moi Blaine, je ne serais jamais dégoûté par toi, tu es magnifique.

- Ce... c'est vrai ? Demandai-je assez bas.

- Oui Kurt tu es parfait.

Je n'y croyais pas, Blaine m'a dit que j'étais parfait ! Je dois rêver là.

Il se rapprocha vers moi, puis attrapa le bas de mon tee-shirt en commençant à le soulever.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Vas-y. Répondis-je dans un murmure. Il fallait bien qu'il le voit un jour ou l'autre.

Il commença à me retirer le tee-shirt. Plus il montait plus il voyait mon horrible ventre couvert de bleus. Je levai les bras et il passa mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Il était si proche de moi, son torse se colla au mien. Mon dieu, je fus pris d'une rougeur dans les joues. Bizarrement j'avais chaud d'un seul coup. Le fait que Blaine soit doux avec moi intensifia mes sentiments pour lui. Mais je ne dis rien, malgré les papillons dans mon ventre.

- Kurt, qui t'a fait ça ?

- Karofsky, répondis-je dans un souffle, les yeux fermés.

- Si je le croise, je le tue ! Je le tue, d'où il peut te faire ça ? Dit-il en s'énervant.

- Blaine tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Kurt non pleure pas je suis désolé! Tu restes magnifique malgré ça !

- Merci, murmurai-je en rougissant.

- Donc tu restes avec moi ? Demanda-il hésitant en souriant et levant les sourcils _(comme dans le 3x01)._

- Oui. Dis-je souriant.

Blaine me prit dans ses bras, essuya mes larmes avec ses doigts. Je lui souris, ramassai mes affaires correctement dans mon sac puis suivis Blaine vers les casiers. Je posai mes affaires dans mon casier. Blaine en fit de même de son côté. Puis nous nous avançâmes vers les douches. Après les douches, on partit vers le bassin quand on croisa Karofsky.

- Alors les pédales quoi de neuf ? Dit Karofky en nous bloquant la route.

- Laisse-nous passer ! s'exclama Blaine.

- Ou pas ! Au fait, joli torse Hummel, tu n'as pas honte de toi, pourtant tu devrais. Tu continues à croire que tu es normal malgré ce que l'on te fait.

Je commençai à respirer bruyamment, et une larme coula le long de ma joue. Blaine le remarqua. Il me regarda, je fermai les yeux.

- Bon Karofky, maintenant tu vas nous laisser passer sinon je te fais la peau. Dit Blaine en se rapprochant dangereusement de mon ennemi.

- J'ai pas peur de toi ! Dit-il en rigolant.

- Tu devrais, je suis à ma 6ème année de boxe. Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux toujours te le montrer !

Karofky blanchit puis voulut partir mais Blaine l'arrêta.

- Et si tu retouches à un seul cheveu de Kurt, je te montrerais de quoi je suis capable !

- On verra ça plus tard. Et il partit vers la sortie.

Blaine se dirigea vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Rien que le fait d'être dans ses bras je me calmai aussitôt, je voulais rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Puis il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la piscine. Il y avait plein de monde. Blaine voulut se précipiter vers la structure gonflable, _ah quel gamin celui-là !_ Mais je m'arrêtai.

- Kurt pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! Demanda-il en me regardant bizarrement.

- Ba... je …. euh... il n'y a pas pied après la descente.

- Oh ! Kurt je suis désolé, j'avais oublié.

- C'est pas grave vas-y, moi je vais te regarder. Dis-je d'une voix triste. Je voulus partir m'asseoir sur le banc mais il me retint.

- Non ! Non Kurt j'ai dit que j'allais t'apprendre, on ira à la structure après.

- Je ne veux pas te priver vas-y. Va t'amuser !

- Et c'est vrai je préférais qu'il s'amuse que se faire chier avec moi.

- Non je reste avec toi. Et de toute façon, tout seul ça ne sera pas drôle. Aller viens. Me dit-il en me prenant la main et m'entraînant vers le bassin pour nager. Je n'eus même pas le temps de refuser qu'il sauta dans l'eau, me laissant sur le bord.

Il était dans l'eau et me regarda.

- Allez Kurt, je te rattrape !

Je m'assis au bord, mis mes pieds dans l'eau puis je me fis glisser doucement dans l'eau froide. Blaine se rapprocha et m'attrapa quand j'arrivai dans l'eau et il me colla contre le bord.

- Essaye de lâcher mes mains et de t'allonger.

J'essayai mais je paniquai et j'attrapai Blaine par le cou.

- Désolé. Je pense que je vais sortir ! Je voulus sortir mes il me rattrapa car je paniquais.

**-** Non ce n'est rien. Tiens-moi, je suis là.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules. Puis je bloquai mon regard dans le sien.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir défendu devant Karofsky, et de m'aider.

- De rien Kurt.

Il me sourit. Je murmurai, je voyais ses yeux dériver sur mes lèvres. Il lécha les siennes.

- Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux Blaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais ça sortit tout seul de ma bouche.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Oui. Murmurai-je.

Et là ce fut le feu d'artifice ! Je n'y croyais pas, Blaine était en train de m'embrasser, en douceur en plus, un baiser tellement magnifique, magique, fantastique! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Sa bouche se décolla de la mienne car on manquait d'oxygène. Il me regarda et me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire. Puis je lui déposai un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de dire :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi, mais c'était la meilleure décision de ma vie !

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et allez voir celle de ma cousine =)<p> 


End file.
